dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
War Crimes
War Crimes is a Tier 8 4-player operation in Age of Justice released in May 2017. Access to the War Crimes operation requires a combat rating of 186 and has a recommended combat rating of 188. The operation rewards 3 War Bonds and 5 Marks of Victory. Access to Age of Justice is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $10. Baron Von Savage's troops are raiding the future to steal modern technology and resources to bring back to World War II. Every bit of time-displaced technology causes more instability in the time stream. Stop as much future tech from traveling to the past as you can. __TOC__ Story Per Degaton and stormtroopers are raiding the future to steal modern technology and resources. Follow a lead to the Sentinels of Magic citadel, but be careful. Something seems fishy about this particular jaunt to the future. They’re after anything that can give them an advantage in World War II. Characters The enemy combat rating is 198. Locations Map Walkthrough Rip Hunter and Vandal Savage are in a truce working together attempting to stop Per Degaton and his theft of future weaponry. After defeating a few rooms of mobs and closing portals in a warehouse (which coincidentally looks a lot like Monarch Playing Card Company), you catch up to Degaton, who escapes and leaves Savage Captain Merzen to deal with you. He would summon more and more Savage Infantry and Savage Grenadiers, but they are immobile, assembled starting from the east and west edge of the room, and closing in towards the middle as the battle progresses. The Infantry strafes north-south and will damage and push you back if you get in the line of fire. Track Per Degaton to the Sentinels of Magic Citadel, where "Doctor Fate" claims you will not steal the Spear of Destiny and attacks you. Upon defeat, the real Doctor Fate appears, revealing your opponent to be Eclipso, who escapes. Humorously, Doctor Fate states it should be obvious that was not him, as he is not one to "spout empty cliches" (despite them being perfectly in line with his normal lines), and it is implied the players characters looked at him incredulously for that comment. Player characters who get the purple pulse in the final fight against Eclipso can cleanse themselves by passing through one of the ankhs Doctor Fate spawns in the room. Rewards *CR 186-215: Marks of Victory, War Bonds, loot items *CR >215: War Bonds, loot items Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *n/a Collections *n/a Feats *Bullet and Grenades For All: Defeat Savage Captain Merzen without knocking out any Savage Infantry or Savage Grenadiers during the War Crimes 4-Player Operation (25 Points) *Bullet Time: Defeat Savage Captain Merzen without knocking any Savage Infantry and at least knocking out 13 Savage Grenadiers during the War Crimes 4-Player Operation (25 Points) *Technology Update: Replace nine stolen items in the warehouse and defeat Savage Captain Merzen during the War Crimes 4-Player Operation (10 Points) Gallery War Crimes Operation 2.jpg War Crimes Operation 1.jpg War Crimes Operation 3.jpg War Crimes Operation 8.jpg War Crimes Operation 4.jpg War Crimes Operation 5.jpg War Crimes Operation 9.jpg War Crimes Operation 6.jpg War Crimes Operation 7.jpg Category:Operations Category:4 Players